


Walk This World Alone

by Razor_to_the_rosary



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank Iero, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Gerard Way, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razor_to_the_rosary/pseuds/Razor_to_the_rosary
Summary: Gerard is an omega, and is naturally submissive. Sometimes it's a curse. In High school, he is vunrable as it is, but after shifting excetera, he finds his mate.However, Gerard does not feel ready to be with his mate, and after a ton of pain, confusion and hormones, he faces his mate. Frank Iero, an alpha.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 28
Kudos: 116





	1. One

Gerard would watch water roll off the leaves of trees after it had rained. He usually got soaking wet during the rain, and would huddle in a whimpering ball by the foot of a tree.

The grey clouds had cleared away roughly an hour ago, leaving behind a crisp blue sky, the sun reaching Gerard's calves with its warm tendrils of light.

He had considered getting up to carry on moving, but ended up almost falling asleep every time. Obviously, Gerard had not got enough sleep for weeks, so he constantly felt tired and demotivated.

But eventually, after about a half hour, he did get up, legs feeling heavy under his wet jeans.

Gerard Way sighed heavily as he comtemplated what he was to do next. 

He had previously run away, after a series of arguments with his mother and brother, and therefore skipped school for almost a month.  
After seeing missing person posters in town, he made sure to vanish into the woods.

But, after predictably running out of money for food, and running out of shits to give, he made his way back home.

Of course, he had made a plan, which was to go back home in the middle of the night, shower, eat and collect some stuff, then leave and go back to school the next day.

He didn't want to face his mother's tears and his brother's anger.

He knew he would have to eventually, as he could feel his life slipping past his fingertips, and that scared the shit out him.  
When someone would ask Gerard what he wanted to be when he grew up, he wouldn't awnser. When he grew up, he wanted to be nothing at all. 

He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to live.

***

Gerard was very glad his family had not changed the locks, as he quietly made his way into his house. He shut then re-locked the door, then opened the door to the basement, his beloved bedroom.

He placed his backpack on the floor, near the stairs, then shut the door again and made his way to the bathroom.

He turned the shower on as quietly as possible, stepping in after he got everything ready.

Oh, I missed this. Gerard thought, as the water ran down his pale and malnourished body, enjoying the heat and sence of feeling clean.

That was when he changed his plan.

***  
His plan before was to leave after eating and stealing some food, but instead he ate then curled up on his bedroom floor and slept.

Gerard felt a little sad that the floor felt so good, but he had been sleeping on twigs and leaves for weeks.

And now his plan was that he would hide in his bedroom until he needed to emerge again, and would expose himself to Mikey when he was ready, then he would gradually go back to school, as his attendance was already fucked. Gerard wrapped his arms around himself when he woke up, peering into the darkness of his bedroom. He was glad to have the familiarlarity back.

But, he was worried about if he get prematurely found out.  
But for now, he would stay in the shape of a blob under a blanket on his floor, his eyes glued to the phone he had reserved for emergency reasons, but could now charge.

Gerard felt content, but he could not get his hopes up, as he was sick of the taste of disappointment.


	2. Two

Gerard was still in a lump on the floor when he woke again, and when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see light pouring from the door frame.

The door was open, golden light spilling over the decending steps and brick wall.

But then he heard a noise. A slight hitch of breath. He lifted his head a little, peering around his forever messy bedroom.

Mikey...on Gerard's bed, curled up in a similar way to his brother. 

I missed you bro.

Gerard lowered his head again, closing his eyes. 

***

Gerard woke again when he heard Mikey moving, groggily lifting himself from his brothers bed and plodding up the stairs, to go to school.  
Obviously, Gerard would be staying in his bedroom for about an hour, to make sure both his brother and mother have left before he ate.

And, once Gerard felt he waited long enough, he shrugged off the covers and crept up the stairs, making his way into the kitchen.

He ate some rice cakes with peanut butter on, then gathered some more food and two bottles of water.

Gerard stepped back into his basement bedroom, and placed the food onto the bedside table, for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...sorry thats short, I didn't have anything else to write in here so i just didn't.


	3. Three

Frank Iero sighed as he sat his ass down on the floor, leaning his head against the tree he always sat under.  
He closed his eyes for a minute, breathing out softly. He opened them when he heard footsteps to his left, and identified them as Ray.

"You look tired." Was Ray's greeting, sitting down next to his friend. 

"Yeah, I only got one hour of sleep last night. I guess my body has finally had enough of running itself on little sleep." 

Ray nodded silently, taking some homework out of his bag and resting it on his knee.  
Frank closed his eyes again, blocking out the intense sun and blue sky.

He was only aware someone else joined them when he heard Ray speak.  
"Hey Mikey. How you doing?"   
Mikey grunted something in response, placing his rucksack on the ground in front of him. 

"Any news on your brother?" Ray asked, his tone low incase of some person hearing them.

Mikey replied with another grunt, muttering out, " He's just disappeared. Gone. Mum has lost hope that he's alive." 

"That's horrible, Mikey." Frank whispered, opening his eyes again to try and look sincere. He didn't know how to console his friends all the time, and the fact that Mikey was a new friend didn't help. Frank was still a bit anxious around him, but with Mikey's brother's disappearance, he did his best to push that aside.  
Mikey nodded softly, a distant look in his hazel eyes.

Frank heard his wolf bark inside his head, smelling something great. Shut up, I'm with friends  
The wolf growled, as if to say 'don't mess with me' but he was inside Frank's head, so he ignored it.

Mikey and Ray were talking about History class when Frank tuned back in, so he decided to just listen.

***

Walking back home from school wasn't usually too bad, but right now he was unhappy. It was raining, hard, and Frank's clothes were drenched. His wolf was complaining in his head, even though he wasn't the one shivering, in the rain, clothes sticking to him.

Lifting his legs, walking as fast as he dared, Frank made his way down the corridor, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Frank's bedroom was messy, clothes and plates and paper strewn about the place. Frank felt like it represented the inside of his mind, messy as fuck.


	4. Four

decided to wake at three a.m. again, and after laying awake for some time, he fell back asleep. But, having to rise at half six, so he could walk to school, he was feeling like a corpse.

Not only was he tired, he also felt like he would snap, and lash out at one of his friends. 

Frank had yelled at Ray before, once when he was pressing him about eating, and Frank still felt bad about it. When Frank felt particualy terrible, he didn't eat, he could barely drag himself accross school, let alone bother with fuelling him self.

Frank sat down on the ground after being held to a wall by a jock, sighing heavily. 

When he was in a good mood, you couldn't tell, mostly because he acted similar when in a bad mood compared to a good one. When Frank felt tired, or anxious, or irritated, or empty, he hid it well. Sometimes he felt as if he was unloved, as if he could slit his wrists, and fade away unnoticed. 

Yesterday, Frank had been held by his throat in the locker room, and told to hang himself, and he was left with a nasty bruise and an idea in his head. Frank often thought of certain things like wells, sex drive, tolerance, energy, and what annoyed him was that those fluctuated daily. Sometimes his sex drive would be as dry as a desert, and sometimes it would be a roiling mess of fire. Unfortunately for Frank, he could usually do little on days where it was high, he could do little about it, as for now he was seventeen. 

But, Frank was pulled out of his thoughts by Ray, sitting down opposite him. Frank expected him to say something Ray-ish, something that fits his 'ball of sunshine' aesthetic. 

" You look calm, you do know exams are next week. " 

Frank briefly looked up, glancing at Ray with boredom. 

"I expected you to be panicking right now. " Ray said, opening his bag to get out his lunch. "In fact, you seem happier than last week." 

Frank said nothing, choosing to ignore Ray's harmless chatting. 

" I have English homework- oh hi Mikey- and its to write an essay, ugh." Ray said, as Mikey joined them silently. 

Shouting was heard a few metres away, but apart from that, everything was quiet. 

Until, some girls approached. 

Frank sighed as he saw them giggling, generally being annoying, rolling his eyes as they pushed one towards them. The one who had been pushed looked nervous, her brown eyes flicking between the boys on the floor. She had brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, a short skirt revealing her thighs, and a tight blue shirt clinging to her breasts. Frank felt disgusted at the provocative sight. 

"Hey Frankie." She said bringing her hands together nervously.

Frank felt irritated by the way she looked at him.

"So... I was wondering if.....if uh." She stuttered, stumbling over her words.

"Spit it out." Frank said, anger rising in his throat.  
However, that request just made her stutter worse.

Frank knew that this would set the mood for the rest of the week.


	5. Five

Yeah, there are vampires too." Frank said, fiddling with his fingers as he sat opposite Mikey. 

"Are there witches?" 

"Uh, I haven't heard of one, so probably not." Frank answered, glancing up from his hands to look Mikey in the eyes. Mikey had heard Ray and Frank talking about the next full moon, and where they will meet up on the night. 

" Have you met a real vampire?" 

" Yeah, he was cool, seemed careful about not killing or turning the people he fed from. He looked like a normal person wearing sunglasses. I met him on the train back from New York, and he smelt weird, like a corpse." 

"Ew, he smelt dead?" 

" Yeah. Wolves can scent things we know from miles, and unusual smells   
stand out alot. Vampires can also smell like this, but in a different way. If you had just been in a room, you would leave a scent trial and I could follow it to where you are. Water destroys scent trail though."

Mikey clicked his knuckles, glancing at Frank nervously. 

"I heard werewolves have mates. Is that right?" Mikey asked, eyes flicking around.

"Yeah. Its really cool. Once you shift, you are likely to find your mate within a year, but the mate has to have shifted too. We cannot have human mates, the human mind is not developed enough to support a mating bond."

"What comes with it, like what can you do with your mate that humans can't ?" Mikey asked yet another question. 

"There is a mind link, where you can speak directly to your mates mind. There is a mating ritual where you mark and mate with each other so the bond is made. You can feel their emotions, which I am scared for. And in really strong bonds, mates can acquire each others injuries and read each others thoughts in close proximity."

Mikey's eyes widened slightly, lips parting in awe.

"Really? That's so cool! I want a mate now." 

Frank smiled slightly, thinking about the possibility of him finding his mate soon.

"Will the mate be a similar age to you?"   
Frank nodded, smiling still, them watched his friend as his jaw dropped.

"I really want a mate." Mikey said, looking down at the table.

After a few minutes of silence Mikey looked up again, meeting Frank's eyes.

"Do werewolves have to shift or something on the full moon?"

"Yeah. We can shift at will any other time too, but we are forced to shift by our wolves when the full moon shows."

Mikey nodded along to the awnser, then smiled at Frank.

"I think I'm gonna go now. Thanks for helping me understand a bit. See ya Frank."

Frank smiled softly as he waved to his new friend, getting up and walking out of the park.


	6. Six

"To Mikey's house!" Ray yelled, pointing down the road excitably.

"Why Mikey's?" Frank asked, following his two friends.

"He has a bigger front room than me, and his mom is really nice."

"Oh, okay."

"You're vegetarian, right Frank?"

"Yeah. Did i tell you?"

"Uh no, I watched what you ate for a week so I could tell my mom."

"Thats....not at all creepy. Why didn't you just ask me?" Frank asked, a small smile on his face.

"Uh. Because."

"Wow."

They kept walking for a few more minutes, talking about what Mikey had planned for this night, until Ray suddenly stopped.  
And Frank walked straight into him.

"Dude, what the fuck? "

"This is Mikey's house."

"Huh? Oh okay."

They walked up the path in the small front garden, lurking behind Mikey as he struggled to open the door.  
He ignored the two behind him, who were shamelessly laughing at his attempts to use a key, until he opened the door and stepped in.

"Take your shoes off here or my mom will kill you for dirtying her carpets."

So the three boys chucked their trainers into a heap on the floor and followed into the living room.

Ray and Frank dumpes their rucksacks on the floor near a sofa, and then claimed a seat for their own.

Frank flopped into an armchair facing the window, pressed against the cream wall.

"We have pizza money, so we'll order that later, go pick out some movies. I'll go get some sodas."

The two boys then lazily slid off their seats and onto the ground, gazing at the selection of dvds.

"They each picked two movies and then placed them on the coffee table, then returned to their seats before Mikey returned with an 8 pack of Dr.Pepper and a 6 pack of Fanta.

"Why do you have so many packs of soda?"

"Variety y'know."  


***

It was after dark when Mikey ordered the pizzas, he got two margheritas, nachos and spicy wedges.

Frank had eaten his fill of food and drank three of his four cans of soda. Which was a bad idea apparently, as he soon needed a piss.

In the middle of a film he actually liked, he got up and walked quitely to the bathroom, thankfully not having to go past Mikey and Ray on the sofa opposite the TV.

Frank didn't know where the bathroom was, but he just opened doors until he found a bathroom.

After washing his hands and wiping them on his jeans to dry them Frank opened the door and stepped into the dark hallway.

His footsteps were the only sounds, his hand on the wall to make sure he went the right way as he looked at the floor.

But then the wall stopped, and just as Frank lifted his head to see a person. 

This person didn't see Frank either, until they crashed into each other, and they both shreiked.   
Frank's nose hit the persons shoulder, as they were taller than him. Most people were taller than Frank. 

Frank took a step back, expecting a sneaky burgalar, but instead there was a young man with stringy, unwashed black hair, a black blanket draped over his shoulders and hazel eyes that were looking back intently at Frank. 

"Ow..." Frank muttered, bringing a hand to his sore nose.

"Hi." The other squeaked, burrowing nervously into his blanket.

"Uh....who are you, Mikey said his brother is missing...not living in the basement."

"I...did he report me missing?" 

"Yeah, there was a whole man hunt- wait." Frank said, removing his hand from his face and staring up at the taller boy.  
"So you're Gerard. I imagined you to have nicer hair." 

Gerard frowned slightly, stepping back and leaning against the wall.

"I-I came back. I di-didn't think I would last long out there without a place to stay." 

Without a pack... Frank thought, but Gerard wasn't a wolf, as far as he knew, and humans don't have packs.

"And...you didn't tell Mikey or anything."

"Uh...n-no. Please don't tell anyone. Especially not Mikey."

"I...I won't. But you should tell him and your mother soon, they're worried sick."

"I will. But i don't want to face the world yet, its so tiring. "

"Yeah, I get that. But I should probably go back now, Mikey and Ray will think I got eaten by some spider monster or something."

Gerard smiled slightly, stepping away from the basement door so that they could pass each other without bashing shoulders, then gave Frank a timid smile when he passed the other.  
Frank carried on down the hallway, trying to think of an excuse to tell his friends.

When he got in the lounge, Mikey looked up with raised eyebrows, amd Frank couldn't help but smile at his friends expression.

"Where have you been? Hopped out the window to meet your destiny?" Mikey asked sarcastically, drawing the attention of Ray.

"Uuhhh, I...got distracted?"

"How? Theres literally nothing in the hallway."

Frank decided to ignore the last comment and instead just walked towards the chair he was sat in before, rolling his eyes. Why had Gerard decided to not tell anyone about him coming back? Why was he so timid towards Frank? Why had he seemed reluctant to meet Frank's eyes? Frank figured he would never know- maybe Gerard was just a nervous guy. 

Frank's eyes started to slip shut, and he didn't resist when sleep overtook him, his body going limp in the arm chair.


	7. Seven

Once Gerard returned to his bedroom, no strange boys in sight, he sat in his favourite corner, and wrapped another blanket around himself.  
That boy I had ran into, he knew who Gerard was, so he must be a friend of Mikey's.

He was kinda cute.

Gerard felt tingly as he thought about the boy, and then considered going upstairs again so he could see the boy, ask for his name. But he would be seen by Mikey, and he wasn't ready to be found yet.

The boy settled down silently, noticing a slight ache in his limbs, but being able to ignore it for the most part. When Gerard closed his eyes to attempt to sleep, he felt like he was floating, content and safe, wrapped up like a burrito in the corner.

It seems that the boy had cast a spell on Gerard or something, because he suddenly felt like he belonged.

***

When Gerard woke up, he peeled his eyes open and glanced around. The clock read: 3:22. The teenager stood carefully, one of his feet numb, and gripped the blanket around his shoulder.

After standing, Gerard realised he needed a piss, so he dropped both his blankets and threw on a hoodie, hoping no one would be awake upstairs. The stairs creaked quietly under his feet as he ventured upstairs. After opening the basement door and checking both ways like the hallway was a road. Gerard closed the door after he stepped over the threshold, trying to step quietly as he made his way to the bathroom.

Once he was done, Gerard crept down to the living room.

Mikey and Ray were asleep on the couch, both of them curled up in opposite corners underneath blankets. The boy he had spoken to earlier was alseep too, black hair covering part of his face.

He had a mohawk kinda thing going on, except the hair was not standing up on his head, it was just flopping down onto his face. The sides were shaved and dyed bleach blond. He had nice facial bone structure, a sharp jawline and high cheek bones. He was really pretty.

Gerard silently hoped Mikey would keep this one around, because Gerard wanted to talk to him again.

Gerard returned to his bedroom quietly, sitting down and thinking for a while. He sound realised that he wouldnt be able to sleep for awhile, and decided to draw.

After staring at a blank page for five whole minutes, Gerard started to draw his brother, and once he had finished the detailing on Mikey, moved onto the boy. He made them both look like they came from a dystopian fanstasy book, leaving enough room for Ray and himself.

Gerard fell asleep with his sketchbook in his lap, his head falling back onto the pillows behind him, and slept with the eyes of the boy in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, thank you so much for reading this, I am very happy that more than one person has read this already. It has been on Wattpad for a while, and only had like three reads lol. My Wattpad acc is @100percentdank if anyone wants to go check it out. I will be continuing this, but I am quite s l o w at updating, so bear with me on that. I also apologise for short chapters, I am just kinda bad at writing loads soo.  
> Someone out there loves you- Eilis.


	8. Eight

Ever since Frank opened his eyes that morning, his wolf had been grumpy.

It was growling inside his head, barking and howling, for no reason.

By lunch time, Frank had had enough, and just let himself fall alseep against the tree, hoping for some respite.

But, it didn't last long enough, and soon Ray was prodding him awake for 6th period.

Frank had picked music, history, art and geography for his majors, and he slogged through the mix of core subjects and subjects he liked.

At the end of the day Frank walked home, exhausted and hungry.   
His wolf was whining now, demanding that he eat something. 

After unlocking the door, Frank made himself some toast and practically inhaled it before passing out on his bed.

***

Frank woke up from a dream, the smell of a mystery boy lingering in his nose, and a throbbing erection in his boxers. 

He tried to remember who it was in his dream, shyly stroking their own cock as Frank watched, but the face was blurry.

He sighed as his wolf woke suddenly, starting to yip angrily. 

"Shut up!"

The wolf paused, seemingly considering this point, then carried on making a racket.

"What the hell could you possibly want? Do you want me to shift? What?"

The wolf made a whining noise, then quieted.

So Frank willed himself to shift, and when he opened his eyes, he was inside the body of a sleek black wolf. 

He stood up, then remembered he was wearing his boxer shorts still. It probably would look weird to a bystander, a wolf trying to get boxers off its legs.

Frank then realised his mother should be home by then, and ran out his room, yipping playfully.

He found his mum in the kitchen, putting away groceries.

She was also a werewolf, so she heard and smelt him coming, then turned right as he entered the room.

"Hello Frankie." She said as she held out a hand for him to nuzzle against.

He opted to rub his face against the hand, then just rubbed against her legs affectionately. 

"Frankie, I need to make dinner, will you shift back for it please? It will be lasagne, and it will be ready in about an hour.

Frank barked in agreement, before rushing to the back door. He opened it by pressing his front paws on the handle as hard as he could. 

Frank raced around the garden for a few minutes, before opening the gate and bounding out onto the street.

He sniffed his way to the end of the road, picking up a very faint yet interesting smell, but he lost any trace of it at the end of the estate.

He turned reluctantly, walking calmly back to his home.   
Along the way he sniffed a hyperactive italian grey hound, pissed on a lamp post and then stared at a squirrel across the street.

When he returned to the house, he bounded to his bedroom and shifted back.

After eating dinner, Frank showered, jerked off, then flopped on his bed. He fell asleep quickly, hoping that he would find his mate soon.


	9. Nine

Gerard had been listening intently, for the tell tale signs of Mikey leaving for school, but after he heard his brother closing the door rather loudly, he fell asleep.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he felt less tired when he woke at 11 am.

Gerard crept upstairs shortly after waking, on the hunt for food, hoping he wouldn't be found.   
His mom should be at work, but he didn't know for sure till he went upstairs.

Huddled in a blanket like it was some magic cloak, he made his way into the kitchen, nervously listening for any noises that would suggest that anyone else was in the house.

Eventually, he heard nothing and no one was in the kitchen, so Gerard dropped the blanket and made himself a peanut butter sandwhich. 

After eating the sandwhich as fast as he could, he made a drink of squash then picked up the blanket and made his way to the living room.

He sat down on the couch like he hadn't sat on one for three months, carefully and slightly nervous, placing the glass of squash on the stained coffee table.

He turned on the television, searching through the channels for something interesting. 

After seeing nothing but infomercials, news and cartoons, Gerard left it on a serial killer documentary and stared until he zoned out.

Today was Friday, meaning that Mikey would be back all day for two days after he returns from high school. 

Gerard made a mental note to stock up on junk food before he went back into the dark of the basement.

But, the boy soon felt his eye lids trying to fall, which was strange because he had slept alot recently, and he gave up fighting to stay awake, letting himself fall asleep right on the living room sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....sorry that was short i guess. Its kinda a filler chapter, so i hope ill be able to write longer things for chapters where the plot is actually taking place. I will update within......four months, if not, you may attack me.  
> Someone out there loves you- Eilis


	10. Ten

Ever since Frank got up for school, he was distracted. 

Whilst eating his toast, walking to school, sitting in class, and now sitting on the floor at lunch. 

Mikey and Ray were animatedly talking about comic books, but Frank was not listening. 

Frank had the faint but sweet scent of Gerard stuck in his nose, his beautiful hazel eyes constantly at the forefront of Franks mind.  
Gerard's cinnamon sugar scent had been in his dreams last night, leaving Frank wishing he was near, wishing he could run his hands through his hair and bury his face in his neck.

Frank was zoned out, thinking about his silent fantasies of ghosting his fingers over Gerard's skin, when Ray asked him something. 

"Uh...what?"

"I asked, what is your opinion?"

"Uh....I agree with Mikey."

Mikey smiled widely, raising his arms in dramatic triumph whilst Ray looked betrayed and shocked.

"I knew it! Suck it Fro!" Mikey said excitedly, looking over his glasses.

Frank paid attention for roughly 15 seconds after that, then making a point to close his eyes.

Soon later he was imagining the feel of Gerard underneath him. Gerard around his cock, Gerard's lips on his, on his neck.   
With these blurry images in his mind brought a swirling mess of arousal and want, bubbling and roiling between his intestines.

"Frank dude? Hellooo?" Mikeys voice brought Frank out of his mind with a start, making Frank flinch and open his eyes.

Mikey was clicking his fingers infront of Frank's face and Ray was looking slightly concerned and disgusted. Oh yeah, Ray was a wolf too, he could smell Frank's arousal as easily as anyone else could smell freshly baked cakes from three rooms away.  
Mmm cake...

Banishing all thoughts of beloved cake and Gerard, Frank blinked a little at his friends.

"Dude...do you seriously have a hard on right now? That's gross man!" Ray said.

"Uh...oops." Frank replied, checking the time on his watch.  
10 minutes left.

"Kay bye." Frank muttered, picking himself off the ground and rushing to the bathroom. 

***

When Frank finally got home, he raided the cupboards for cake. Beloved cake...

Of course, all he found was some Jaffa Cakes, which he promptly stuffed into his mouth whole then carried on searching whilst trying to chew.

When he found no cake in the cupboards, Frank pouted slightly, deciding to sulk on the tiled floor.

Then he remembered the small amount of money he kept for when the combined hunger of his growing teenage body and his wolf using up so much energy meant that all he wanted to do was eat high sugar junk food, sleep, fuck and fight.

Frank scrambled up as fast as he could, practically running to his bedroom to find his money.   
Once he got there, he rushed to the place he kept his money usually. 

It wasn't there.

Of course, he had moved it then forgot where he put it, so Frank searched the whole bedroom before he found it near his stash of lube and condoms.   
Why he put money there? He had no clue.

The boy quickly counted out the money, realising he had enough for a cake as well as more junk food that he would try and save but inevitably eat in the night. 

Frank then remembered why he was chubby as a kid- before the wolf hormones and shit kicked in when he shifted.

Frank then slipped on his Vans and hoodie, locking the door on the way out. 

He walked as fast as he could while making sure not to run, reaching the nearest shop in a few minutes and walking inside.

Five minutes later, Frank held an armful of food, starting to eat some as he walked.

When he got to his house again, Frank managed to walk up the stairs without hurting himself, then dumped the food on his bed, taking his shoes off and sitting on the edge of his mattress.

He then ate half of his stash in one sitting then fell into a contented sleep that quieted his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope anyone reading this is doing okay, whether affected by COVID-19 or cos its the future or something. I want to finish this within the year because i keep starting a billion projects and never finishing them, and i want to actually finish this before i start too many other things.  
> :)  
> Someone out there loves you- Eilis.


	11. Eleven

Gerard had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch- he woke up to the clunk of the front door opening. 

Gerard panicked, eyes wide as he hopped up and scrambled out the door.  
Mikey had to walk through he lounge to get to the kitchen, which is where he always goes after school. 

As Gerard was about to yank open the basement door, Mikey appeared at the end of the hallway, arms crossed.

"Gee, don't run away, theres no point."

Oh shit.  
Gerard turned slowly, eyes wide.

"I'm back..." Gerard muttered, looking for a way out desperately. 

"I can see that." Mikey deadpanned, watching his brother flail slightly.

"Uhh..."

"Kitchen. Now."

So Gerard silently followed Mikey into the kitchen, where he stood awkwardly near the fridge, opposite his brother.

Mikey was making coffee, sitting on the counter with his boots resting against the lower cabinets.  
Once the coffee machine beeped, he got out two mugs, filled them both and gave one to Gerard, who shakily accepted with a small smile.

Both Way brothers drank their coffee in silence for a minute, wondering where to start.

"You're a fuckin' idiot, Gee." Mikey said, starting the conversation abruptly.

Gerard felt heat rush to his cheeks, as he stared at his socked feet.

"I know."

"You- I- WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! FUCKING IN A DITCH OR IN SOMEONES BASEMENT, OR OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS ROTTING IN A HOLE! YOU FUCKING TEARED DONNA APART, YOU WANK BADGER!"

Gerard was looking at the tiles intensely until that last insult, when he looked up, confused.

"Wank badger?" He asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah...uh...I stole that from someone. Uh, forget I said that, please. "

Gerard tried to hide his smile, looking away from his brother and pulling his lips inside his mouth.

"Anyways." Mikey muttered, taking another sip of coffee before continuing in a calmer fashion, " Please don't do that again, we love you so much and you scared us both so bad. The police were about to close the case, leave you missing officially. Its been months Gerard. Mom can barely sleep, she's been so worried, and...and i..."

Mikey inhaled, holding his breath for a few seconds.

"I missed my brother." He whispered, watching Gerard shifting on his feet.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you? Really? You won't do anything like that again, you will call and text and not dissapear. Because if so, i can forgive you. Forgive you for the stress and anxiety, the bad grades and whole police case that turned up empty." Mikey said

"Yeah. I promise, I'll make it up to you as well. I...I am really sorry."

Mikey gave a half smile before jumping off the counter, placing his mug in the sink and standing infront of his brother.  
Gerard watched timidly, eyes tracking his brother's movements.

Mikey then held out his arms, watching Gerard with hopeful eyes. Gerard silently walked into his brothers arms, knowing that he would be fine as long as he had Mikey.

"I love you Moikey." Gerard muttered, muffled by his brothers shirt. 

"I love you too Gee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up my fine dudes. I hope ya'll are all good, and everything. This chapter is short but i guess important...idk. i have 8 other books on two accounts so dont blame me. Actually do blame me, i started the books.  
> Anyways, all comments and kudos are appreciated greatly, it makes me so happy to put out a chapter and see it liked.  
> Someone out there loves you- Eilis.


	12. Twelve

Upon waking Gerard felt like shit. It wasn't because he was dreading school.  
He was hot all over, every part of his body aching and stinging. His head felt fuzzy and not coherent. 

"C'mon Gee, you can't be late. I rang everyone yesterday." Mikey said, standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed.

"Everything hurts." 

"Stop being dramatic. You wanna paracetamol?"

"My arms hurt, my head, my legs, my stomach, back, dick, insides and lungs. Can I have some opium?" 

"No- no opium. I'm afraid you have to get up."

Gerard struggled to sit up, groaning quietly as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. 

Mikey left, to go make his brother some coffee.

Gerard struggled to get dressed, wearing loose jeans for once. He also paired them with a baggy black hoodie.

After shuffling upstairs, Gerard accepted the coffee Mikey offered him, then sat down and rested his head on his arms.

"My head's all fuzzy." Gerard muttered, screwing his eyes shut. 

"You can't miss more school Gerard. If it gets really bad you can leave, but you've got to try, okay?" Mikey replied, turning around to face his brother with a buttered piece of toast.

Gerard groaned a little, before standing, muttering that he decided to leave early and walk, because Mikey can't drive yet and he couldn't drive like this.

***  
Third period, Gerard had managed to walk from first period to his second, then his next class without collapsing, which was surprising.

He sat down heavily in his seat, placing his head down on the table.

Students filed in loudly, taking their seats and chatting happily.  
All the noise was hurting his head, combining with all the other pain and dizziness and nausea to make Gerard feel worse.

It seemed that nobody noticed him there, or that he was practically dying, but he needed to leave, before he passed out.

He raised his head slowly, locating the teacher before calling her name.

"Yes, Gerard?" She sighed, turning to him, seemingly done with everyones shit.

"Can i go to the bathroom? I don't feel good. " he muttered.

"Yeah, you can, you look like you're gonna vomit. " she replied, watching him with concern as he struggled to a standing position, picked up his bag then shuffled out.

Gerard made his way to the end stall, sitting down against the wall after locking the door.

After five minutes of sitting with his eyes closed, enjoying the silence and cold feel of the floor, Gerard took out his phone, deciding to go home.  
Yes, he would have to walk, but if he stayed here he would stay forever.

He texted Mikey, who would hopefully see it soon.

hey mikes, imma go home i almost threw up. ill be in bed when u return.

He sent the text, before carefully standing. 

Gerard then shuffled out of the bathroom going slow and steady. He made his way to the reception, where he would say he vomited, and then he would go home.

He walked through the automatic doors leaning against the raised desk when he got there.  
The receptionist looked up at Gerard, smiling warmly.

"What can i do for you?" She asked.

"I...vomited...uh....can you tell Miss. Jones I won't be back. And...can i go home?"

"Yeah sure hon. Go sit down, I'll tell you when you can go."

"Thanks. "

Gerard sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs, placing his throbbing head in a hand.

Roughly five minutes later the receptionist looked up with a smile and told the boy he could leave, so Gerard stood up- briefly blinking at the lightheaded feeling- then walked out the automatic door.

It took roughly 15 minutes longer than usual, but Gerard made it home without collapsing or something, and unlocked the door with shaky hands.

He dumped his school bag on the floor and closed the door, then he shuffled to the kitchen and filled a glass with water.  
After draining the glass, he made his way down the stairs- without tripping thnakfully- and fell on his bed, finally being able to rest.

So Gerard fell asleep, hoping that when he woke he would feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEYYY!  
> I wanna say, right now, BLACK LIVES MATTER.  
> I am doing things to try and help as a british teenager. I really hope that anyone protesting in an area where the protests often turn violent because of police are staying safe and i wish luck to anyone going to one soon.  
> Please wear a mask and stay away from people, also.  
> And, I will try to be faster about updating for anyone reading this in real time, but i am very bad at making myself do stuff.  
> As always, Someone Out There Loves You- Eilis.


	13. Thirteen

At lunch, Frank had just sat down when Mikey was leaning towards him.

"Gerard's back, he came in today as well. But he apparenly left after he vomited in third period." Mikey said.

"Oh shit! Did he feel unwell this morning?"

"Yeah. He wanted some opium. Can you go to my house and make sure he's alright?"

Mikey held up a key, and Frank took it, quietly getting up and promising Mikey he would text him, walking out of the canteen calmly, but then sprinting out of the school gates.   
As soon as Frank cleared the area where someone might notice him, he started fast walking to Gerard and Mikey's house, hoping to be there within 5 minutes.

When Frank got to the Way's house he went to unlock the door, but found it open, so he pushed down the handle and stepped in, closing it behind him.

Frank tried to keep his foot steps quiet, incase Gerard was asleep, making his way to the basement finding Gerard's bedroom door open.

He then stepped onto the first step, noticing how dark it was in the room, and gingerly made his way down the carpeted steps. When Frank reached the bottom, he glanced round the dimness of Gerard's room, seeing clothes on the floor and a Gerard spread eagle on the bed, sheets tangled at the end of the bed.

Frank tried to avoid looking at that area, he just wanted to make sure Gerard was okay, and stepped up to the bedside to turn on the lamp and check his breathing. 

When Frank got to the bed, Gerard moved, and Frank turned on the light, watching Gerard blearily open his eyes. 

"Gerard? You good?"

Gerard didn't awnser, just a suble shake of his head, closing his eyes against the light. 

"What do you feel?" Frank muttered, situating himself next to Gerard on his bed, then turned off the lamp.

"Everythin' 'urts...'ead fuzzy...'an smell everythin'....'s too bright." Gerard whispered, his breathing raggedy.

Frank was confused by the list of symptoms, and the only thing he could think of was Shifting into a new wolf body. But....Gerard was human...right? If he was a werewolf, he would have first shifted when he was 14-16 not 19, like Gerard was now.

"Do you need anything?" Frank asked, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"Wan' water." 

"Alright."

Frank got up carefully, keeping his steps light as he went to get Gerard some water.

When he came back with the glass of water, Gerard opened his eyes blearily, weakly sitting up. Frank was about to try and pass him the glass, but Gerard shook his head a little, and opened his mouth, so Frank carefully put the glass to Gerard's chapped lips and tipped it up a little.  
Once Gerard had drank a couple mouthfulls, Frank pulled the glass away and Gerard muttered a very quiet "'hats 'nough." and Frank put the glass on the nightstand.

Roughly 20 minutes later, Frank glanced at the clock, and when he glanced back to Gerard, the boy was trembling all over.

"Gee? You good?" Frank whispered, waiting, hoping for a response. 

"No. I- I'm not doing this." Gerard gasped, his eyes screwing shut as his legs started twiching.  
Gerard opened his eyes to look up at Frank in the dark, fear flooding his veins. Frank looked back into Gerard's hazel eyes, noticing that his pupils were really large, even in the dark.

"Gerard....is there anything weird happening in your head?" Frank asked, remembering how when he shifted, his brain felt fuzzy, and when it cleared, there was a wolf pup joining him. Fortunately for him, it was easy to communicate with the wolf, and the wolf understood human speech, so even in wolf form Frank can communicate.

Gerard was showing signs of the first 2 stages of were wolf shifting. The stages were: Feeling shitty, trembling, complete stillness and mostly unresponsive-ness, bodily shift, then fatigue.  
Often a wolf will fall asleep right after its gotten used to the new body and made its surroundings safe.

As Frank was nervously watching Gerard shake as he thought through everything he might need if Gerard was going to shift into a wolf. Ususally towels, for sweat or if the wolf pees, a bowl of water for the wolf to drink from before it falls asleep, and things that smell of saftey to the wolf, so it can sleep well after.   
So Frank reluctantly left the basement in search of those items. The only one Frank had trouble with was safe smelling things- he figured that Gerard's family would be fine, so he grabbed 2 dirty shirts from the laundry, one smelled of a female and one of Mikey, so Frank figured it was good enough.

Frank remembers that when he shifted, the only thing he would sleep next to when he slept, the only thing he'd sleep next to was his mothers shirts or his mother. She used to hold him when he was scared, and he would bury his face in her neck and his tiny hands would clutch to her clothes, and she would make soothing noises and speak quietly to him.

When he returned to Gerard's darkened basement bedroom, he placed the items on the floor, poured some water from the glass into the bowl and put both on the nightstand.  
Frank sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Gerard, who had stopped shaking and was now staring at the floor.

Frank moved a pillow against the headboard and sat next to Gerard, getting his phone out to text Mikey an update.

Frank: hey asshole did you not wanna tell me your family are werewolves

Mikes: literally what? Did you take crack on the way to my house?

Frank: nah dude, your brother is fucking shifting into werewolf as we speak

Mikes:.........i....still dont undertstand? We literally are not were wolves?? Hes just sick

Frank: welp, when you come home dont look at the wolf and think its not your brother. 

Mikey didn't reply to that, so Frank put his phone in his pocket and closed his eyes.

Soon later, Frank opened his eyes because he felt a small pressure on his thigh, not a hand or something, so he looked down.

Gerard, as a human, was gone, and Frank could make out the shape of a wolf, one paw on Frank's leg, his muzzle pressed against Frank's chest.

Frank turned on the lamp, blinking for a second, before picking up the water bowl and placing it between his thighs. As Gerard drank, Frank surveyed his wolf form, looking for any markings to distinguish him visually. His wolf body was mostly black, with a couple patches of brown on his tail and ears, his eyes were the same hazel as his human body.

Gerard finished drinking and looked up at Frank, his tounge lolling out of his mouth.

"Hey Gerard. I'm Frank, and this is your new were wolf body. I can tell you more some other time, but i bet you're tired now, right? Why don't you go to sleep, and I'll stay right here." Frank mumured, moving the bowl again, and then grabbing the shirts from the floor. 

Frank held the shirts to Gerard, who smelled both, then seemed to disregard them, standing on Franks thighs then curling up against his torso, tail over his muzzle.

Frank felt his heart melt for a few seconds, smiling at the intense cute-ness, before closing his eyes again, falling asleep with Gerard as a wolf, content in the knowledge that he had finally found his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. This took awhile to write, and you should probably expect that for everyhting haha. I am working on a diagnosis for ADHD and Autism spectrum disorder, so with the ADHD its really hard for me to continue a project ive started, and even when i want to, my brain sometimes says "nah"  
> Anyways, comments always make me happy, so dont feel scared to leave one on any of my books.  
> (TW, Suicidal thoughts mentioned) Annndd, i wanna say, when i started this book a couple years ago, i was in the middle of a depressive episode, so i wanted to write sad shit where characters wanna die, because i wanted to die (i wasnt anywhere close to actually trying it). Now that i dont wanna die, it will be hard to inject the intended angst.   
> Anyways, I really hope ya'll are alright, and good night/evening/day/ morning.


	14. Fourteen

Gerard was still in wolf form when Ray came over, and all three boys and one small wolf sat on the couch watching a horror movie.  
The three boys were all mostly skinny, so they could fit on the couch okay. Gerard decided to jump onto Frank's legs, lay his head on Frank's crotch, and his body on Mikey's thighs.  
Frank was very glad Gerard was in the form of a small wolf, as if an attractive boy like Gerard laid anywhere near his crotch, he would probably get hard.   
And that was not good.

Sometimes Gerard would move, drawing Frank's attention. Frank would glance down at the canine, a smile creeping onto his face when he saw the adorable-ness. Gerard was all black fur, and big, hazel eyes, the boopable nose and white tipped ears that twitched every so often.

As the film droned on, and Frank slowly ran out of tolerance for the idiots of main characters, Gee seemed to fall asleep on Frank, which was very cute, and very annoying.

Frank had drank three Dr.Peppers two hours ago, and now needed a piss. Gerard would surely wake up and make a racket if he was moved, though. After ten minutes of holding, Frank's patience wore thin, and he decided to act. He moved Gerard's whole body into Mikey's lap, the sprang up and ran away.

As Frank was washing his hands, his phone vibrated angrily in his pocket.  
He glanced at the screen to find a text from Jamia.

'R u ready for the full moon? I'm not looking forward.'

Frank typed out a reply that expressed his excitement (or lack thereof) before leaving the bathroom.

As he was walking down the corridor, he heard a quiet yelp, and upon entering the room, he noticed that Gerard had snaked his chair.

"Aww c'mon! I was gonna sit there!" Frank said, moving to the side of the sofa, looking down at the adorable wolf laying on the seat.  
Gerard looked up at Frank, and he could swear the wolf narrowed his eyes a little, like a challenge, but Ray told Frank to sit somewhere else, so he did, sitting down infront of the sofa, resting his head against the cushion.

Roughly four seconds later there was some shuffling behind Frank's head, and just as he was about to turn to see if Gerard was moving, a warm, furry mass was suddenly on his head.

Gee is resting his head on my head? Weird. But also cute.

So Frank didn't move, and soon Gerards breaths changed, as if he had fallen asleep there, which didn't do wonders for Frank' s posture, but he didn't particularly care.

Hours later, after 2 more movies, Frank carefully moved Gerard off his head, standing up to stretch. He was surprised he lasted four hours, as he usually moved all the time, but....Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey....one of my friends read this and he said it was good...then i realsied what i put in this and cringed a bit. Hi to that person if hes reading this lol! This is short because i had part of this since i started this book, and i didnt know what else to write. Uh...oops.   
> Have i mentioned im really bad at writing lots? Anyways..good day.  
> Someone out there loves you- Eilis


	15. Fifteen

"So your brother says...what exactly?" Frank asked, looking at the omega and trying not to stare

"That he needs a morphine drip- everything hurts apparently. He seems to feel like I did on Monday." Gerard replied, glancing up for a second before meeting Frank's gaze before dropping his gaze again.

"Oh, great." Frank and Gerard were walking from school on Friday, Gerard informing Frank about his brother. "I mean, if you're a wolf, its very likely he is too."

"Yeah. I had no idea. Do we need anything special?"

"Nah." Frank muttered, a question popping up in his brain. "You're older than him, right?" 

Frank recieved a confused nod in return before saying, " Because you shifted really late, omegas usually shift a couple years after the other types, so you should have shifted before, around 17 to 18."  
Gee nodded silently, then noticed they were home and got out his key to unlock the door.

Frank shut the door behind himself, they both removed their shoes then set off to Mikey's bedroom.

Upon entering they found Mikey panting, writhing on the floor. The smell of sweat and pain hit them both in the face, stuffing itself up their noses. 

"Ew." Gerard muttered, frowning.

"Gee can you get a glass of cold water, some snacks, and a towel." Frank said, and Gee left to get the stuff.   
Frank then knelt next to Mikey, muttering softly, hoping it was comforting. A few minutes later, Gerard came back with multiple things, then scrambled out again.

Frank picked up the towel, carefully lifting Mikey to place it under him, then laying him back down. Mikey let out a pain filled whine, and Frank tenderly stroked his hair away from his sweaty forehead. 

When Gerard returned with snacks in his arms, Frank smiled at him as Gerard sat himself next to Frank on the floor.

"What are the snacks for?" Gerard asked, giving Frank a can of coke.

"Us. We shouldn't really leave until he's shifted, he needs supervison just in case- but, I'm hungry."

"Oh. Okay." 

Mikey rolled onto his front, seemingly more comfy in that position, his body still convulsing.  
Gerard opened his can of coke, taking a sip before placing it between his thighs, so it wouldn't be knocked over.

Frank tried really hard to not stare at Gerard'a thighs, purposely looking down at his own lap, picking up the other can of coke and pressing the pull tab down, sighing to himself at the feelings his wolf was trying its best to make known.  
He ignored the relentless barking his wolf was doing, trying in vain to get Frank to do something with his mate.

But his mate didn't know- probably didn't want anything from Frank.

Frank watched Mikey as he stopped twitching after about 15 minutes, his eyes now unfocused and glassy, his body completely still.  
Gerard frowned at his brother's limp body, muttering his name in a small voice. 

"Gee, this is normal I promise. He's completely fine. After the shaking and stuff, you go still as your mind does..stuff. Then your body shifts and you come to with a wolf pup sharing your mind." Frank said, meeting Gerard's nervous eyes, as he clearly was worried for his brother.

"Oh....How many times does a person...die during shift?" The omega asked.

"Its very rare. Only really happens when the kid is really sick, and they usually know before hand, because the kid would have to have severe breathing issues or something. They try to prevemt shifting sometimes if they think the person might die." Frank replied, taking a sip of his coke after.

"You can...stop someone from shifting?" 

"Yeah. Strong drugs to alter hormones and brain chemistry or some shit. Doesn't sound good, but then again I guess if it saves their life, yknow."

"So theres no chance Mikey will...die because of this?"

"No. I can't say 0% chance, but he hasn't been previously affected by severe breathing issues or bone problems or very bad heart problems, yknow. "

"Asthmatics...might die?"

"...If they need air being pumped into their lungs 24/7, maybe, but I'm not sure asthma does that to a person." Frank said, placing his coke back on the floor and keeping his eyes on his lap, to avoid Gerards nervous eyes. "But if someone with bad body issues does live through the first shift, they will live through the other shifts. "

"Oh...okay. That makes me feel a bit better. Though its kinda sad that kids do die at all."

"Mhm, I agree. If i was snart enough I'd go into science and specialize in werewolf...stuff. "

"You're smart, Frank."

"Eh. Not that smart."

Frank looked up again, amd noticed that there was now a small, grey wolf laying on the floor, hazel eyes half open.

Frank stood and left the room, to the laundry. He again found two shirts, this time one that smelt of Gerard and one of their mom.   
He returned and laid the shirts down on the floor by Mikey, who pawed at them until he was pretty much buried in them, then went to sleep.

Frank smiled at the sight, his heart suddenly squeezed by the adorable-ness. He always forgets how cute pups are until he sees one.

Gerard muttered something Frank didn't hear, but he moved beside his wolf brother and laid down on the carpet, closing his eyes.  
Frank watched the Way brothers until he finished his coke, when he reluctantly stood up and moved all the things they didn't need anymore, taking it all to the kitchen.

When he got there, Donna was stood in the kitchen, and she turned as Frank entered.

"Oh, hello Frank. Are both my boys here?" She said, smiling warmly.

"Uh. Yeah, they're both in Mikey's room. But, also...are you secretly a werewolf?" 

"Oh. Uh, no I'm not. Donald, their father was, but he left the family when the boys were 2 and 6. I honestly don't know much about it though."

Frank nodded in reply. It explained why the brothers didn't know they were werewolves. 

"Okay. Well, Mikey shifted just 20 minutes ago, he might be in wolf form for a whole day. I suggest researching some stuff, just to know how to deal with 2 pups."

"I will. Thank you for telling me Frank, i don't know if they would've told me themselves."

Frank smiled at her, then left the room, going to Gerard's bedroom to lay on his bed- which smelt like him- and maybe fall asleep early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. yay i updated again, whooo!  
> I wanna talk about something unrelated real quick. In september i joined college, and i have made 4 friends there. They are all really great, but one of them always uses my pronouns, and it makes me so happy. (The rest of my friends dont address me with any pronouns when theyre near me, they dont misgender me tho)  
> I sincerly apologise if this is short- idk. This day, right now, is December 31st so happy new year. I expect it to be just as shit as 2020. And just remember, Black Lives Matter and Trans rights are human rights. Theres so much more i want to say but this is A03. Go to my instagram- actually dont- nevermind lol. Someone out there loves you- eilis.


	16. Sixteen

Frank was in the kitchen, still at the Way's house after Mikey shifted, eating toast, when Gerard came in with a nervous look on his face. 

"Oh, hi Gee. " He muttered, about to take a bite when Gerard said said.

"I did research about...werewolf...stuff."  
Frank didn't know how to respond- so he just kept eating his toast, and after a few seconds, Gerard seemed to understand, and opened his mouth to elaborate.

"It said about, uh, mates. Then I looked up things about mates, and how to know if you've met your mate, stuff like: wanting to be near them alot, a certain smell.. that you are attracted to, a strong desire to 'mate', feeling safe with them and your wolf...like being vocal about them...in a good way." Once Gerard finished, he looked at Frank who nodded, chewing his toast slowly. 

"So...I think you're my mate. I- most of those things, I'm experiencing. But- I don't want a mate yet." Gerard wouldn't meet his eyes, and Frank was shocked.

Frank swallowed his half chewed food, before saying.

"You wanna reject me?"

Gerard looked up again, shaking his head as he said.

"No! No, I- I want to...wait a bit. Like, I've only just discovered this whole other side of me, I wanna live like this for a bit before I decide if I am happy with you, for life." 

Frank took a few seconds to process what he said- it made sense, and was perfectly valid- and he couldn't protest without being a complete asshole. But it still hurt, the thought that Gerard would probably decide to reject him, and Frank would end up mateless and hurting till he died.

"Okay...sure." He muttered, turning to the other piece of toast on the counter (no plate, so he was getting crumbs all over the Way's kitchen) and picking it up. He pushed down the rise of anxious thoughts, those kind of thoughts wouldn't help him. But he couldn't help thinking those things.

What if he leaves it too long to decide, and the bond breaks by itself? 

What if we do mate, but then he grows the hate me?

What if he hates me now, and is hiding it?

What if he mates with me and then kills me in my sleep to get insurance money?

Frank dismissed them by focussing really hard on his toast, slathered in arguably too much butter.

"Frank...I don't want to hurt you, but I've been told before that I should prioritize my own mental health. I- know this isn't the best desicion for you, but it is for me, and I need to look after myself..." 

"No, I mean, uh, I completely understand. Even if it hurts me, I want you to be happy, so if you want to...not be near me, or if you reject me, I- yeah. "

Gerard seemed doubtful, maybe because Frank didn't meet his eyes whilst saying all that, but he looked at the smaller boy for a few seconds before dismissing it, changing the subject.

" Why are you eating toast at eleven pm?" 

"...I was hungry. Teenager problems, y'know."

"Right..."

"Why are you here, 'Mr. Judging you for your toast intake'?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to see if you were awake, to tell you...what i wanted to say."

"Oh. Makes sense. " Frank said, stuffing toast into his mouth after, staring at the white tiles intently, not wanting to look at the beautiful boy opposite him. 

"Also, I'm not judging you! It's just strange to eat now, when you ate dinner with us at seven."

Frank frowned, his head shooting up to reply with something unnescesarily angry, but when his eyes focused on Gerard, he saw that Mikey was standing ominously in the doorway, observing silently. When Gerard noticed Frank was looking over his shoulder, he turned, blinking at his brother in confusion. 

"Frank, can i get some toast?" Mikey said, leaning against the door frame.

"Sure little dude." Frank said sticking the rest of his own toast in his mouth as he went about sticking a slice of bread in the toaster. 

"I'm older than you." Mikey muttered, watching as Frank tried not to smile ( he would drop his toast if he did).

Frank knew he'd be tired tomorrow, as he was definitely going to be awake thinking about Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuhhhh....I didn't originally intend to make it so toast centered, but yknow, it is now. I hope you enjoyed. :)  
> (Also, i just wanna say i wrote half of this during or after a very...interesting online class, which was surprisingly fun. But it also annoyed me because my connection kept going off, so by the end i was listening to Give Me Novocaine and angrily typing.)   
> Someone out there loves you- Eilis


End file.
